Just What I Want
by Kamizuki Raven
Summary: Poor Kotetsu, his 14-year-old niece is in town and he has to watch her while her mother’s out on a mission. At first he was, “Sure, no problem.” Then as he found out what she does for a laugh… let’s just say it’s too late to say no. Read and Review!


**Just What I Want**

**Disclaimer:** I no own Naruto. I only borrow characters.

**Warning:** None.

**Summary:** Poor Kotetsu, his 14-year-old niece is in town and he has to watch her while her mother's out on a mission. At first he was, "Sure, no problem." Then as he found out what she does for a laugh… let's just say it's too late to say no.

**A/N: **Okay, so I know the idea seems weird but I wanted to put a twist on things. In most cases Kotetsu is purposed as not liking kids, so I decided to torture him. MuhHaHa! Anyway, please don't flame me for the idea, I'm just testing it out! Hides behind Hayate Well, review and tell meh what you think of the proposal! Hayate moves away No, don't let them kill me!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I put my navy blue iPod on and crank the volume up to 7 as to drown out what my mother was saying. When she finishes I turn it off to catch the last bit of what she was saying.

"…So, Raven, go pack your things now so you don't regret it later." Her silky, raven, black hair fell to the end of her lower back and her face looked stern with worry. She's not even my real mother, I know because my mother had dirty blonde hair that fell right below her shoulders and a careless expression on her face. So my Step-mother was talking to me and I honestly didn't care about her.

"Eh, pack for what, I don't have a mission tomorrow, Ginny." I said merely shrugging my shoulders.

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that sweetie, why can't you just call me mom?" I looked at her with disbelief and try my best to suppress my laughter; her, _my mother_, this imposter posing as my _mother_? Please, like that'll ever happen, I mean it's like asking a mule to please sit down; impossible! I finally manage to keep my laughter under control and go to my original question.

"Okay, _mom_, what do I have to pack for? I mean, it's not like I have a mission tomorrow or anything." I said and only received a defeated sigh and a hint of frustration.

"Were you listening to _anything_ I was saying? I said you're going to your uncle's tonight because I have a mission and your father won't be home until next week. I suggest you pack for a week so you'll be prepared and an extra change of clothing 'cause I'm not sure when I'll be back." I blink twice then double over and cough a few times before I found my balance again. _My uncle, the Psychology-nin that everyone likes so much? Surly she doesn't mean that, maybe she meant to say something else?_

"Er… did you say my uncle, Kotetsu? Are you sure, because I think I heard you wrong." Again, she looked me up and down and sighed.

"Yes, your uncle, Kotetsu, will be watching you while I'm on my mission and until I come back. Now, go pack your things so I won't be late for my mission tonight." Once she left, I shrugged my shoulders and turned my iPod back on and went upstairs to throw stuff in a book bag at random. A few articles of clothing, some underwear, some hygienic stuff, a few pencils and pens, a notebook with my stories in it and my book, "Impulse, by Ellen Hopkins," and that concluded my over-stuffed book bag.

After a few hours she finally comes to the door and walks me out then tells me where to go. I ask her if the address is correct, but she's already gone; so much for a mother, eh? On my way there I stopped to pick up a few things and stuff them in my already over-stuffed book bag. I'm really going to need a duffle sometime in the future.

* * *

By the time I reach my destination, it's nearly dark and the wind picks up. **'So, he lives in an apartment complex, not a bad place. I wish I could get an apartment to get away from that _imposter_.'** I thought to myself and went to knock a few times on the door. Sure enough, it opens and I see the person with black, wild hair that fell all over the place and a small smile on his face. I tilt my head in curiosity and wait for him to say something.

"Why, if isn't my niece, Raven! How you've been, I haven't seen you in while. How's you mom keeping?" I really wasn't sure if this was my uncle, but I guess he was.

"She's dead. Yeah, she died on her last mission into Oto." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, would like to come inside?" I merely nodded and he stepped away from the door to let me in. I came to find out I wasn't the only here. There was a guy with a senbon in his mouth, another that looked sick and one with hair that fell over his right eye. As if I wasn't already nervous, they were all looking at me.

"Oy, 'tsu, was this the niece you were going on 'bout?" The one with hair over his eye asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Raven this is Izumo, Hayate, Genma and this is my niece." They all smiled warmly and waved.

"…Are you really my uncle?" My hand went directly over my mouth. I didn't mean to let that slip! _Great, not even five minutes and I'm already spilling random things out._

"Er…ano…I meant…uh…hi?" I said quickly hoping he didn't hear that.

"So, are you hungry, Rav'? You look like you haven't eaten yet." Kotetsu said. _Okay, so either he didn't hear what I said or he's choosing to ignore it. If it's the second one, then I'll remember not to bring it up again._

"Well, not really… I haven't been terribly hungry recently." I lied just so I could avoid the question. However, it did have some truth to it.

"Oh, okay, well uh… sure. I'll show you to your bedroom then." He said and places his arm around my shoulders and led me away from the living room to a fairly simple bedroom. "So, here's your bedroom and mine is down the hall to the right… the bathroom is to the left…and… you can go ahead and unpack." I nod once and go to reach my bag and start organizing my clothes into the bare dresser on the far left of the room. Then I go towards the desk and place my pens, pencils, and notebook in the desk along with my book and shove my iPod into my jeans pocket.

When I make my back towards the living room, I slip into the kitchen as quickly as I could and stole a torn piece of a pie dish and shoved in my pocket. I make my way back towards the living room only to run into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't see where I was going, so, sorry to run in to you like that!" I said quickly pushing myself back off the floor and brushing the dirt off me.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry for running into you like that. Are you alright, you looked as though you hit your head or something." It took me while before recognizing who I ran into. Once I finally figured it out, I almost double taked.

"Sorry… Genma, I'm fine. I'm kinda tired so… I'll just head on to bed." I said smiling and walking off only to have the collar on my shirt pulled and tumbled into Genma.

"Don't worry about it, where were you going in such a hurry?" Thinking of a quick lie, I try to buy some time.

"Well, I…" Then it suddenly hit me, man I'm such an idiot, "had to go to the bathroom." At first it seemed as though he wasn't going to buy it, so I yawned to look very exhausted. After the he released my collar and I made it look as though I went to the bathroom. However, I sushined away to my room and scanned the place over a few times.

The room was how I left it; clean and organized so not like my thoughts. My mind drifted from one thought to the other in a random order with no sense of reason. Several thoughts run through my head and some of them spill out proven in the incident earlier. Scanning my room again, my eyes drift to the bed and my mind screamed to lay on it. However, no matter how tired I was, I decided to open the window and allow the cooling air to fill my senses. Autumn was definitely well on her way and soon the tress will be splashed in red, oranges, yellows and pinks. That was another thing that took me by surprise, why did they have cherry blossom trees in this village? I can understand oaks, willows, dog woods, whatever, but what's drawing me to focus so much on the cherry blossoms? I'll never understand my mind.

Just as I was about to open my bedroom door, the knob turned and I crashed into someone; again.

"Um…hi and… excuse me?" I said awkwardly. This whole day has been so awkward I don't even know how explain it.

"Hey, I know you have to be hungry especially after that long trip here. Wanna join us for dinner? I make the best food around here." Hm…I'm assuming this was Izumo, right? I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could, my stomach answered for me by letting a low growl. I felt the heat come to cheeks almost immediately as I look toward the floor not wanting to meet his eyes. My mind quickly went through the possible ideas. _I'd love to join them for dinner, but I'm not much of people person. On the other hand, I'm hungry and I would love to eat. If I join them for dinner, I'll probably get involved in conversation and be thrown into another awkward position. If I decide not to, I can easily avoid the uncomfortable conversation and enjoy my thoughts…_

"Um… not to pressure you or anything, but uh… do you or do you not?" I broke from my musings and meet his eyes. He had soft, caring eyes and I was lost for a while in the chocolate brown color for a moment before I managed something that made no sense.

"I'm not really a people person, but I guess there's no harm in joining. On the other hand, I don't want this day to be anymore awkward then it already is." I said somewhat distantly. _Great, just great, I decide to join him for dinner and now I'm back to that awkward position once more. Smooth moves, baka, smooth moves._

"You don't have to be a 'people person' to eat, ya know." He said and I caught the hint of joke in his voice. For some reason my mind took this differently and said, _**"You do have to be a people person because you have join in conversations. It's only polite you know. He is kinda cute in a way, why not except his offer, kid?"**_

"_Did I ever want to join in the first place? I don't want to be in anymore awkward positions."_

"_**It's only awkward because you never do talk to anyone. Maybe you should at least give him a chance. I mean what's harm in doing so?"**_

"_I do talk to people thank you, it's just… it's just I can't face anyone anymore… not after my mother died anyway."_

"_**Are you still going on about that? That was in the pass, you should be over it by now! Seriously, you shouldn't even have to worry about that. Stop dwelling in the past already and answer him!" **_

"_Okay, okay, jeez, don't scold about it. You're worse than that imposter!" _

"I guess, not like I have anything better to do." He looked at me with at first worry and then disbelief.

"Took ya long enough, I thought you were spacing out on me, kiddo." He led me down the hall and towards the table. As soon as I found a seat, I merely stared at the food like it foreign or something. Someone taps me on my shoulder and I quickly start and turn to face him.

"Didn't mean to scare you, but the food isn't poisoned, Raven if that's the reason why you're starting at it." Wasn't this one Hayate, he seems kind. _If I keep my mouth shut maybe I could avoid any conversation._

"I know it's just… I was staring off into space," _So much trying to avoid a conversation, baka. _"The food looks great, thanks Izumo-san." I said distantly and start eating. I try to ignore the few glances over in my direction while I'm eating. Suddenly, my uncle starts a conversation and I try to ignore this as well.

"So, Raven, how you've been? You should really come by more often; I do worry about you from time to time." I look in his direction and simply tilt my head slightly to the left not saying anything. "What's that look for, no one ever worried for you before or are you just trying to avoid talking because you're shy?" I knew he was only teasing me and yet I still refused to speak.

"What's wrong with her, she seems so… distant, like she never talked to anyone before, Kotetsu." _Distant, I'm not that distant am I?_

"I'm not sure; she's not normally like this. Are you alright Rav-chan?" I look over in his direction and give a surprised look. No one ever called me that except for my birth mother.

"Yeah, wonderful, I'm just a tad tired is all." I shake my hand dismissively and go back to eating the delicious food; never tasted anything this good in a long time.

"Well, okay then, anyway has your aim improved?" _Okay, relax; you can talk so use your voice for once, baka._

"Yeah, my aim has aim has improved greatly, as well as my Genjutsu and a bit of my Ninjutsu improved, but not that much. Taijutsu, let's just say nobody's perfect and as for the sword, I suck." Hayate visibly perked up after I mentioned the sword and Izumo only looked at me puzzled, my uncle laughed his head off and Genma snickered about the Taijutsu thing.

"Huh, guess you have a talent for Genjutsu then just like me. I never was good at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu really isn't my thing. I can't help you about the sword though, but I do know someone who can." He said and I only sink into my chair.

"Great, the Chuunin Exams are just around the corner. How am I supposed to work on all that before then?"

"What about your sensei… Tsume, was it?" I simply shrug my shoulders and start poking around at my peas and mashed potatoes.

"Well, all's not lost, Raven. I think I know a few people who would be willing to help you out." I snort in disbelief and continue poking my food.

"No really, Hayate looks interested in your sword issue, Izumo's great at Ninjutsu, and Genma well… he's fairly well at Taijutsu."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ko?"

"I'm only saying it like is, Gen, don't get your head all jumbled… that is, if it isn't already jumbled." I chuckle a little at Genma's pouting. Suddenly, I felt the awkwardness go away and I actually felt more comfortable.

After dinner, I pull my pajamas out and head to the bathroom to take a hot shower and relax a while. I couldn't remember a time when I felt this happy and relaxed. Getting into the shower I could actually feel how tired I was and started to fall asleep in the shower. Suddenly, darkness over came me and I fell into a deep sleep not knowing I was practically drowning.

A few minutes later I wake up and start at seeing where I was. How did I get from the bathroom to the living room and why did my head hurt?

"Glad you're awake, I thought you died."

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep in the shower and were drowning."

"I… fell asleep… in the shower?"

"Pretty much, I was wondering what took you so long and went to check on you and not receiving an answer I burst in the bathroom to find a drowned rat in the shower."

"But then… how… why does my head hurt, nothing makes any sense."

"Don't worry about it, just get some rest."

"It's kinda hard to do that when people are around you, you know."

"Right, sorry, here grab a hold around my neck and I'll tuck you in I guess." I do exactly that and once placed under the covers I fell asleep almost instantly.

...And that concludes chapter 1 folks. I would like to thank all my reviewer, the few that do, and I want ot apologize about the 'no updates thing'. I'm stuck on a few other stories and decided to start this one. Give me break, i'm working on at least 2 new stories for you guys and trying my best to update the stories I already have. Anyway, Read and Review!!


End file.
